


how i met your father

by yaoiuser13



Series: my shance AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiuser13/pseuds/yaoiuser13
Summary: this is an AU where shiro and lance an dated secretly during the garrision, how they got together and and how lance reacted to shiro disapearingps: canon information only up to season 5





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my part 1of a series i plan to make with shiro and lance dating, and i will use the canon universe only up to season 5 since i have written this before season 6 and 7, have all of part 1 ready, but as my beta kinda disapeared on my she only did the second and third chapters, i dicided to put all the chapters here already, and only 2 of them will be beta read, sorry about that, i hope guys you enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> ps: english is not my native language so also sorry for the possible spellinng mistakes you find, if pointed out in coments i will fix it

it was a couple of days after the oriande quest, pidge just finished working with a new update for green and as she was  
going to her room, when she was passing lance's room and she hear a deep voice that didn't belong to lance so decided to  
evesdrop and she was shocked by what she heard

-"...love you kitten" that was without a doubt shiro's voice

-"what the hell!!" pidge says as she opens the door but what she saw wasn't shiro and lance it was just lance uterly frozen  
in shock by beeing cought and she saw he was hoding a tablet, that was playing a video of shiro, but it was the younger shiro  
from before the galra

-"shiro come out her and help us, talk to you secret boyfirend later" the record continued playing and this was matt voice  
from the background, and from this point lance manage to come back to his sences and stop the recording

 

-"lance is this what i think it is? " pidge says lowly as she points to the tablet

-"yes it is, i know you want some awnsers and you deserve them but first i have to call hunk i promise he would be the first  
to know when i was ready to talk about this" lance grabs his private coms and calls hunk " hey hunk by this time you should  
be ready to bed but now you have to come to my room and grab the emergency sncaks stash we got from the earth shop, i'm  
going to tell you about the secret boyfriend" and not even two minutes later hunk arrives running into lance's room 

-"oh finaly i was waiting years for this moment, wait what pidge is doing here?" hunk says as he drops the snacks on the  
bed"

-"well because this story has a bit to do with her, and she kinda cought me with this" he raises the tablet" this is what  
my boyfriend gave me when he went to a secret mission this was given to me has a meens to send and recive some video  
messages to talk to him, and well ..... it's shiro" pidge who saw that it was shiro in those calls was just shocked into  
silence

-"what ? our shiro ? black paladin shiro ?" hunk says " well i new you were the mom friend, but to know that you are dating  
space dad, ohhh, this is a great day for the space family, didn't you two came out as a couple from day 1? i mean this way  
you could stope fake-flirt with allura."

-"wait fake-flirt?" pidge asks as she came out of the silence shock 

-"well yeah i have known lance for manny years, it i can tell when he fake-flirts is more of a way to brake the ice and have  
fun, when he acutaly flirts with someone he is interested he can be quite smooth"

-"what!!!!" pidge says

-"ok you two, shut it, i have to tell you how this hapened" with a bitter sweet smile lance says " this is how i met your father"


	2. First Meeting

Around 1 year before Kerberos launch

I had just arrived at the Garrison and as luck would have it I managed to get Hunk as my roommate I was quite excited since I got accepted in the pilot program, I had one year of training before I got sorted into a category, cargo or fighter class, so I decided to train as soon as I could but only in the second semester that trainees could go to the simulator.

I wanted to study the simulator so I went to the library to grab some books, but in the end the books that I need had been put on the top shelf and there was no step stools to grab it so I had to climb the 15 feet tall book shelf and then I heard

"Hey! What are you doing? That’s dangerous!" 

Just as i grabbed the book I need that voice startled me so I fell on my ass

"Oh are you ok? Maybe I should have waited for you to get down before approaching." The voice worriedly asked as I rose to my feet and tried not massage my ass because god that hurt but I didn't want to embarass myself even more

"No no I'm ok I just wanted to grab this little baby here so that I can get a head start maybe, anyway hello, the name's Lance McClain!" As I extended my hand to him I actually looked at who it is and there he is, Shiro in his all glory with an amused smile and I had a bit of mixed feeling because on one hand I met my hero on the first day but on the other hand I did  
something embarrassing in front of my hero on the first day

"Takashi Shirogane, teacher in training, and don't worry I also had to climb these shelves sometimes since the ladder is always somewhere else, this organization really isn't student friendly, the books the teachers need is usually something like at the eye level, easy to grab."

As to prove his point he walks a couple of steps and grabs a copy of an advanced engineering   
book "This kind of book rarely leaves the library and you can even see a bit of dust on it, but books that most students need are place out of reach, I always thought this was organized like this to make students go mad, well welcome to the Garrison and try and not get caught climbing shelves again." And as he was leaving he winked at me and that was the moment that I decided  
that forgetting the embarrassing part of today still makes it the best day ever.

The rest of the week wasn't as glamorous, the teachers didn't hold back in the workload for the students, the classes were even harder than I thought it would be, but I managed to keep up with the homework, the second and third week were just has bad and by the end of the month I was fearing I would gain some white hair

So on the last saturday in the afternoon after Hunk and I finished the homework I decided to go to a club in the town, a club I knew I could get in even at sixteen since instead of checking ID to get in bar section which is separated from the dance section they must have made this student friendly since it is a big marketing for them, anyway I tried to make Hunk go with me but he begged me to let him sleep, for a change I decided that he could unwind with his sleep while I would dance so after eating an early dinner in the cafeteria I went to town.

I got into the club just was it was opening at sunset, and I danced, and boy did I dance for hours with quick water breaks at some moments and when it was a bit after ten it was my last water break before I hit the dance floor since I was planning on leaving at eleven since the curfew was at midnight, and so as I made my way to the dance floor there was a tall muscular dude with a great ass and I was like 'I so wanna tap that' and so I danced with the dude and I will admit I grinded my ass a little bit on him and he seemed to respond positively at him and we continued to dance and after some moments when when I actually took a good look at him and see his face it's Shiro and man did the mood just suddenly get a bit weird, his smile turned into a frown and asked me to go with him out of the dance floor to talk, I was a bit nervous but what he asked me took me by surprise

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at the garrison?!"

"Hey it's the weekend and it's a free country I still have time before curfew I will leave at eleven and still have a bit of time to go back to bed."

"Actually you don't it's after ten you are out passed curfew."

"I'm a pilot in training on saturday and friday we have until midnight for curfew." He stated confused 

Shiro suddenly looked like he realised something as he raked his hand through his hair

"Goddamnit, I told them they should specify this properly, come with me." And Shiro took my hand and lead me out of the club "You are not a pilot in training yet, you are a unassigned, until you are assigned a course to be a cargo or fighter pilot you don't have any of the pilot privileges, so this means that your curfew for this semester is actually ten not midnight, this is something that the Garrison Manual Guide never properly explains, so I have to take you back and quickly."

"Goddamnit I can't take detention, this will impede on all my work schedules" I say with a nervous voice

"Ok don't worry I will take the blame and say I was tutoring you in the town cafe, this is something that many tutors do so this excuse will hold up." Shiro says as I got into his car and he begins to drive back to the Garrison

"Goddamnit two times I’ve messed up in front of my hero in less then a month!" I whisper, but it seems it wasn't low enough since Shiro heard me

"Hero? Who me?" And I got even more embarrassed but at this time I was so deep in the mess that I decided to take the fuck it route and say everything

"Well yeah, you are my hero, I moved in from Cuba in my childhood, and I didn't know any English, and god how much I was bullied because of that, even after I learned English and got a best bro for life Hunk, may god bless his soul since I got both of us in so much shit, I was still bullied a bit called Mexican, that I would never get anywhere in life, and then a couple of years ago I saw it, it was a Garrison commercial where they talked about you and how great you were, I was a kid that loved to two things, the ocean and the stars, I loved them but my parents wouldn't be able to afford college for me so it was likely I would work after highschool, but after I saw that commercial and looked you up I saw how it was said you weren't only the best pilot in garrison history, you were also on a scholarship that you traveled from Japan to study there,  
when I saw that this was an option, a scholarship of 100% pass mark to get it, to study here I got something that I didn't have in a long time, actual hope for my future, and so I studied, for some years until I could apply for a scholarship to study here, and i even manage to get a decent scholarship to come here, Hunk to no surprise came here as well but with a full 100% on his case, he has a passion engineering and cooking, but he liked the career of engineer better so he decided to come here as well with me, and here it is, this is why you are my hero, because you gave me hope and a goal for me to pursue, something to live for." 

By the end of my story I was with a red faced like a tomato, Shiro was red as well but he had a goofy smile on his face so I thought I didn't overshare too much of my life

"It's nice to know my story is something that inspires people, I never saw myself as someone people look up to, but the fact that it actually does makes me happy, I’m honored to be your hero." He smiles at me and it made my heart skip a few beats and my redness from embarrassment changed to happiness, and he lead me back to my room fortunately we didn't bump into anyone, and as I was in front of my dorm room I said to him

"Thank you for helping me out."

"No problem, I just couldn't let you get into trouble because the rules weren't properly explained to you."

"Anyway thank you." And with a boldness that I finally managed to get it back to me "And to express my gratitude properly would you like to go out again this time to something that we wouldn't get into trouble for, like a coffee or something?"

Shiro seemed to think for a moment

"Well this would be inappropriate, since i'm a teacher in training and you are a student..." I felt my heart deflate inside "Well, but maybe we could be on friendly terms anyway, sure I would love to, put your number in here." He gave me his phone and I saved my number there and gave it back to him with what I hoped it was a small smile, but thinking back it was most   
probably a very goofy and big smile on my face "I will talk to you later and we will organise that coffee outing." And so I giddily walked into my room, Hunk was already, or still, asleep so I decided that I would go straight to bed and would take a bath and a beauty routine in the morning, I was too happy to worry about that.


	3. it's a date ?

In the following weeks I was following a schedule, Monday to Friday there was school and homework, Saturday there was the finishing touches for homework, Sunday there was sleeping in and coffee dates with Shiro, that were masked as tutor sessions, just some friendly chat, we got to know each other better.

Shiro learned all my interests, likes and dislikes and I got to know how much of a nerd Shiro really was, I never told anyone my meetings with Shiro, nor did he, this was something just for us, mostly because the Garrison was really strict in the teacher student relationship, since there is many people there that are closer in age range so it is a possibility, which we didn't think it would be a problem, but as time passed and the more I knew Shiro the less a saw him as a hero, but the more I liked him, I tried to wallow in denial, but it was too much I couldn't even do that.

It was a cloudy day and we were walking back towards his car when it suddenly started raining, hard and we got soaked as we ran to his car and he laughed at how much we were soaked, as we looked in each others eyes it was that moment that I couldn't lie to myself and without even realizing I said

"God I'm in love with you." Shiro’s eyes widened and after a moment it settled in what I just said and could feel all my blood going through my head "Uh uh, wait I.....I meant.... I lo-" and my rambling was cut off by Shiro grabbing my face and kissing me, obviously I responded immediately and felt as if I had ascended to heaven, that was best kiss of my life, it was heated and also messy, but it dawned on me that I was kissing a teacher, in training sure but still a teacher, so I pulled away "Wait, Shiro you are a teacher we shouldn't do this!"

"I lied." He replied then he kissed me again, we kissed a bit more then I pulled away again

"Ok stop Shiro, explain, how this is going to happen and more importantly what you mean you lied?"

"Well, I'm not a teacher nor a teacher assistant, i'm a pilot of a project that I can't say anything of yet, since I'm under a non-disclosure agreement, considering the work and preparation I had to do around the Garrison saying I'm a teacher in training was the easiest excuse I could use to work around and no one asks questions, since I'm not a teacher we could be in a relationship and if it was found out there would be no bad repercussion for you, I would be 'fired' in the general eyes and I would just   
have less freedom, but there is no actual issue, I want to be your boyfriend if you’ll have me."

"Ok yes I want to be your boyfriend!" A huge smile grew on Shiro’s face when I said that "But there is some ground rules, NO one can know we are dating, I don't want word getting around the Garrion and cause you trouble, you might have said that there would be no bad repercussion for me, but as much as you might have downplayed your issues you would have some repercussions, I don't want to be the reason you lose your current freedom, so yes we are dating as of now but we have to be careful   
about it ok?" Shiro nods still with a huge smile on his face "Good." 

I grab the front of Shiro's shirt and I pulled him into another passionate kiss.

We continue to kiss for what seemed hours before Shiro finally drove back to Garrison. 

And so the pattern continued but the coffee dates got more romantic, although in one of the dates we ended up in Shiro's office and there I noticed that there was a picture on his table it was of himself and Keith, I obviously got curious and asked about it

"Hey Shiro, you know mullet head?" I ask pointing at the picture

"Yeah he is my cousin, Keith Kogane, we are close but he made me promise to not talk to him while in the Garrison because he didn't want to be associated with me, he wanted his accomplishments to be his own, not because he is the cousin of the famous Takashi Shirogane."

"Oh I know the feeling." Shiro raises his brow at me "I have some talented relatives and many times it cast a big shadow on you, and you have very big shoes to fill, and even when you fill them it just what is expected of you, not that all the effort you put has much value since said accomplishment was done before in the family."

"Kitten you ok? You sound bitter?" He used the nickname on me, which meant he’s worried

“Yeah, I have some siblings that were competitive swimmers, they got some trophies, it was always a celebration for their victory, but when I decided to do a competition as well all I got was a preference in what would be the dinner, I mean I got something but it wasn't as exciting, but I eventually got over it, after all I found my thing here being a pilot, and I also am a good shot if I do say so myself, anyway back to Keith, you two don't have much of a family resemblance, not wanting to sound rude or anything."

"Well I think he got many genes from his mother, don't ask about her it is a sensitive topic, you will have to ask Keith about it, which I don't recommend to do, Keith is a private person as you might have realised this already."

"Yeah, I noticed, I tried to talk to him a bunch of times but he seemed to ignore me, he is kinda rude if you ask me."

"He is a bit awkward, but he means well and he is very kind deep down." 

I gave him a flat look "Deeeeeeep down." I laughed a bit 

"Oh look at this." He pulls his phone closer to me and shoes me a picture of a guy that looks like  
an older version of Shiro but with a cut on his left brow and a different hairstyle

"Oh is this your dad? He looks a lot like you."

"Nope, that's Keith's dad, my uncle from my mother's side."

"Holy shit, now I see the family resemblance!"

"Yeah, I lived with him and Keith when I used to be a student here." 

We continue to exchange stories from each others families, his time in Japan, his difficulty to adapt the different customs here in America, in turn I shared more about my family, both of them, the part that still is in Cuba and the other part that was in America.

 

A couple of months later things got tense since I was called to Iverson's office and when I got there, it was my mother and Shiro that were there along side Iverson

"Lance McClain, you might know why you are here already, please sit down."


	4. kerberos

i got in the room , and there they were my mom ,iverson and shiro, i'm not gonna lie , i was sweating cold at that moment  
it couldn't be good if my mom went from all the way from california to here without me knowing.

-"lance, do you know what is going on?" mom's aksed

-"uhm well .... " i couldn't even say anything

-"let me explain what is going on" iverson said " mr mclain here is in a romantic relationship with captain shirogane, usualy  
relationship between student and facultaty memeber would resolt in instant expulsion and the facultaty member would be fired  
but shiro isn't a proper member of galaxy garrison, he is member of a certain project wich he isn't allowed to talk about  
so there is no issue on tht front" both me and my mom release a breath at that "he came to me since he wants to include   
mr. mclain on certain aspects of this project, for this to be possible he needs to signe a non-disclosure agreement contract  
but since he is minnor he needs a guardian to signe with him as well" he takes a tablet from a drawer and a eletric pen" here  
take a look and you can decided if you want to allow your son in it or not"

-"this wouldn't offer any dunger to him right" ask my mom a bit skepticaly 

-"of course not, he wouldn't be involved in anything, this would only allow him to know about the inner workings of the  
project and some other things"

-"half a million fine !! what kind of absurd fine is that ?" mom asked

-"as this project recive quite a financial support and garrrison had to make manny kinds of investments to make this happen  
they want to be sure everyone involved would be motivated to not talk about it"

-"this is a lot but i trust my son, and his judgment, and i'm diciding to trust my future son-in-lay" my face went from   
nervous to tomato quite in a few seconds, shiro looked a bit embarassed as well

-"well you are taking the news quite well" iverson says with an raised brow "it's not every parent that is confortable in   
allowing their child having an older lover considering the age gap"

-"oh well my son did ease me into it over the years"

-"mom" i say horrrified

-"really?" iverson asks an raised brow

-"oh yes, years ago when lance first saw shirogane on tv and he decided to be a pilot here, shirogane and galaxy garrison  
was all he talked about"

-"MOM!" i raise my voice with utter embarassment

-"oh lancey, stop beeing dramatic, i lost count the amout of times you referred to takashi shirogane has your future husband  
and let's not talk about the poster of him you have in your room" shiro from embarassed went to quite a smug face in that  
moment and iverson looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh at me

-"god please strike me now and release me of this suffering" mom of course slaped my head at that

-"well just sign right there at the end and press your thumb besaids your signature" iverson says " now that this out of the   
way, shirogane was selected to be the pilot of a ship that will take two scientis with him to kerberos, moon of pluto, the  
lunch will be six months, during the travel the crew will be allowed to contact one person of their choice, family or loved  
one, the cientist are the holts father and son, they have a tablet that will remain with theier family, but on shiro's case  
he decided that he wants you mr mclain to be his earth contact"

-"i know long distance relationships can be complicated but i will be in space for just an year, and i want to come back to   
you" shiro said

-"ohhhhhhhhhhhhh" mom squeals " son he is a keeper, never let him go"

-"i know and i will not, but shiro what about your family?"

-"they understand don't worry" 

-"oh well i still have some time to kill, lance do you still have classes?"

-"well not anymore today"

-"wonderfull, shiro why don't you acompany me and lance to town as we catch up and i can know you better" as we left iverson's  
office we went to town and i the most embarrasing afternoons of my life.

six months went without me noticing, me and shiro still had our dates, hunk was still my best bro, and i was a bit feeling a   
bit guilty that i couldn't talk to him about shiro, i met matt and sam holt, me and matt became good friends, and he did share  
some embarassing moments of shiro during his student year, shiro tried to stop him but after i remaind him of the afternoon  
with my mom i had the right to some of his embarassing stories, anyway it was the night before the lunch and i went to shiro's  
room

-"hey kashi" i say sadly

-"kitten, you look a bit down, is it tomorrow?"

-"kinda, my group for the flight tests tomorrow were moved to a later our, so unlike kieth i won't be able to go to the lunch  
it would be funny to introduce myself has your boyfriend to his face tomorrow, ha ha" it was a weak atempt at humor and he  
noticed

-"oh kitten, here" he gave my a tablet that had a plack with my nake on it" this is your comunicator, with this we can send  
each other video messages"

-"kashi, why you waited untill the last second to give me this?" i saw with a hopefull smile on my face

-"well i wanted this face to be one of the last images of you i have, i wanted fresh in my mind"

-"oh you whore" i push him playfully

-"yeah, and don't worry these messages are private, the garrison won't know the content of the videos we sent or recive"

-"oh you don't say"

-"yup, the just know you recive or sent something, not the content, one of the few fights for privacy we won, so i can watch  
and make this chatts without any prying eyes, but you should know the farthest we are the longer it will take for the video  
to arrive, it takes almost two days for a video to arrive on earth from kerberos, i will try to send a video everyday for you  
but it might not be as precise frenquency as i would like"

-"don't worry kashi, just the fact that i can talk to you at all, it's enough for me"

-"well kitten, it just ocurred to me, since your test was moved to later in the afternoon and you don't have to wake up tomorrow  
as early as usual and since i'm leaving tomorrow, why don't we make some nice memories to last a year?" he says as he pulls   
closer to me

-"oh kashi you read my mind, and other things as well"

 

best night ever


	5. Aftermath

six months later and there were little changes in my life, i had a joke rivalary with kieth, even though it seams he doesn't  
aknoleges me much, but i try the amount of classes me keith and hunk had together decrease when the selection hapened, hunk   
went to engenier, keith went to fighter class and i went to cargo, i was miserable when i discovered that put shiro and  
hunk manage to lift my spirits up, shito remainded me that i could take a test to move up from cargo to fighter in the end  
of the year, i never told hunk yet since i still wanted this to be something mine something private, and i promissed myself  
that i would only tell him when i could tell him everything wich could onyl happen when shiro came back and we could go   
public, things were going well untill it all came crashing down. it was the middle of the night i was finishing studing  
in our dorm room and i recived a signal in my tablet that said that shiro sent me a new video, so i went to the bathroom   
to have some privacy and not have a risk of disturbing hunk.

-"hey kitten i just landed on kerberos, it's half mark, we will be here and in a couple of days we will finish with getting  
the ice samples and tests, then we will be on our way back, i miss you soo much, matt can drive me crazy sometimes, he is  
in what he calls memes withdrawls, since he can't have the internet that he is used to, only sam's dad's jokes seams to contain  
him, they are horrible, seriously on the next video sent me something funny i need something better to laugh than what i   
have at the moment, and your last video you sent me you singing Sugar Song to Bitter Step in japanese was impressive you  
are learning really well, you don't need to learn japanese to impress my parents, i sent some pictures of you to them before  
i left, they have a good impression of you alreay, and look"he shifts the camera to show outside" you can see matt and sam  
setting things up, and you can " suddenly a beep in the comunicators channel went on 

 

-"shiro i know you said you would talk to your boyfriend but god damn it, we are the brains you are the muscle come outside  
right now and help me set this damn thing up" matt said

-"haha comming, well kittent seams my time is up for today, talk to you later"

-"shiro faster" matt complained

-"god damit holt calm that falmming ass of yours" shiro went press a button but he wasn't paying atention and didn't noticed  
that it was still on, i could see him going to matt and sam setting up the equipment and i could hear them as well matt carefully  
taking the ice, sam talking about what it would mean for the possibility of discovering aliens, then i could see the cam shaking.

-"is that sysmic activity?" sam said and i could see a huge shadow over them" what is that?"

-"run" shiro yells then a huge purple light goes over them and i could see all of them beeing lift off by what was a tracktor  
beam, and as the ship as lift off as well i got a closer look at the ship, it was a glara cruiser, and the video ends, i was  
terrified of what i had seen, i was shaking and with tears in my eyes i was completly frozen, after some moments i bust out  
of the room running not caring wich security saw me

-"hey what you are doing running at this time, you should be at your room" a random security said to me

-"i need to talk to professor iverson, it's an emergency, please let me go" i plead

-"ok, calm down i will escort you to his office then, he should still be there" he then acompany me to iverson's office calmly  
walikng, it was too slow for my tastes, but i couldn't complain, after what it was the longest walk of my life i finaly arrived

-"sir, this student wanted to speak with you"

-"mclain? why you wanted to talk at this our?" he said as he made a gesture for the security to leave and as the door close   
i went to his desk and showed him the end of the video

-"fuck, so that's what hapaned, some time ago we got cut off from the conection we had with the ship, we were trying to get it  
back, but this changes a lot, thank you for showing me this i'm gonna see what we can do from now own"

-"but what's going to hapen ? what can we dom, shiro and the holts got taken by aliens, what can we do?" i was hyperventlating

 

-"calm down mclain" iverson puts a hand on my sholder" you need to have calm head, now more then ever, but i can see that you  
are a bit too streessed for this, do you want to go home for a week to compose you self ? i can send you there under a family   
emergancy excuse, the garrision will pay for the travel expenses, and i will send all your classes material for you to study there  
if you want." i just nod, i was barely cooherent at the time, i left that same night, hunk was a bit owrried at the time since  
i just left with a note saying there was a family emergancy and i would talk to him later

it was a mess of week, i did homework online and tried to seam strong towards my younger sibilings but the older ones knew it  
was all a facade i was heartbroken, shiro was taken by god knew what and i didn't knew what i could do, mother was doing her   
best to cheer me up and she eventualy manage to breakthrough me.

 

-"lance, come on, you will be going back to your school tomorrow, time to rise and shine, and be ready for the world"

-"i know mama, but it's hard".

-"lance, now listen to your mother, you want to be a fighter pilot right? what was that you told when you were younger that   
you would to when you went to space".

-"to be a hero and rescue my space princess."

-"well i don't know about princess, but you will go up there be a hero and rescue my son-in-law"

-"mom, we are not married" i say bashfully

-"not yet, don't question me, mama knows best"

-"thanks mom" i say with my first true smile since i learned about shiro.

 

back in the garrison i told hunk my granma had a stroke so my mother requested the garrison to allow me to return home for a   
week, and later that day i was called to iverson office. 

-mclain, sit, this will be painfull to say, but after much discussion in the next couple of days the garrison will officialy  
declare the kerberos mission a failure, and the blame will be put into the pilot.

-"WHAT!! how could they, shiro is the best, and he allways play safe and carefull how can you say that" iverson slam his hand  
on the table

-"NOT ME, THEM" he passes his hand on his forehead " the higher ups decided that to not cause mass panic they will hide the   
truth about alians, so they dicided to use shirogane as a scape goat, by process of elimination he is the only one they can  
blame to save them selves, this project is a ten year old project, with huge investments, six years on paper and laboratory  
making programs calculation 4 years builting the actual ship, also 2 years for training of the crew, i crew that i personaly  
selected, if the blame was on the ship then the garrison would lose a lot of investors, but if the flaw is the crew then they  
can cut off loses, thanks to you the higher ups will be able to save thier wallets, so has a thank you for your services  
your scholarship is beeing upgraded to 100% plus a small monthly pudget to extra possible expenses you might have" 

-" they want to buy my silence???" i was never as insulted as i was at that moment, never as disgusted

-"they already have your silence, the non-disclosure agreement you and or mother signed prevent you from going public, i'm   
going to offer some advice, take the money so that it would seem you are playing along with them, we both know that there is  
something out there so if you want to go and rescue shirogane, cuse we both know that he is still alive there, he is a fighter  
after all, then you need the garrison, i'm putting you on the reserve list for fighter class, this way you are likely to  
be upgraded faster, i will put you up there even if it's the last thing i do, but don't expect me to make things easier, i  
will make you work to the bone, to prepare you for what's out there. one other thing, your tablet with all of shirogane   
video chats he sent to you was obviously confiscaded, they don't want to risk a leak, but luckly for you a mange to copy the   
contents into another one without them knowing, so here" and he hands me a new tablet, i held it has it was my most precious  
possecion

-"thank you for this oportunity sir"and in an almost a whisper i say"and thank you even more for letting me keep this" 

after this the anouncement for the kerberos failure was made and there was quite a comotion among the students shiro's name   
was drag to the dirt most people didn't take that very well, but no one took it has bad as keith, he was a bigger mess then   
me, snapping at everyone that got close to him he even threw his book in the face of another student when he bad mouth shiro  
but what took the cake was when i decided to talk to him, i might not have gotten as close as to him as i wanted but i still   
could show him the truth, it might help him

-"hey keith,wait up" i call him in the deserted hallway, he allways knew where to go to be alone

-"what" he says with a bitter tone

-"keith, i know we don't talk much, but i want you to know that, i know what you are going through, shiro " at the mere   
metion of his name he snaped

-"you know nothing about me, you know nothing about shiro, you are just a cargo pilot that keeps bugging me, you are a waste   
of space and a waste of my time, you are just an annoying, loud, jackass that will never amout to anything, just shut up and   
get out of my way" and with that i was stunned silent and he left, and that was the last time i ever saw him in the garrison

 

a couple of days later there was a rummor that keith killed an garrison teacher and so was arrested, i didn't belive these  
rummor but i knew there was some truth to it, but i only learned how much truth there was to it when i was called to iverson  
office again, inside there were iverson with an eye patch and an beutifull old lady, she looked asian, with a fair skin and  
white hair some one that age really well, she had a serene aura around her and an emotionless poker face.

-"mclain this is EUN-JEONG shirogane, takashi shirogane's mother you can guess why i called you here"

-"yes sir" i open my jacket uniform and take my tablet from my inside poket that i sew into it, i never go anywhere without  
this tablet and iverson knew this, after i sit down and i showed it to her she still didn't brake her poker face

-"this is the so called truth you promise me iverson ?"

-"miss shirogane, if i may , this is what i recive from shiro himself, this is the last thing known about what hapened to   
shiro and the holts, and i know shiro is a survivor, he will persist what ever those alians throw at him, and know this i  
will go up there and i will bring shiro back to us" she looks at me with a small smile and a single tear rolling down her  
cheaks

-"thank you, this is all a mother could ask for, my son do know how to pick a good boyfriend and please call me eun" she then clean  
her tear and get's up to look at iverson " and i thank you for giving me the truth, and for all that's worth i sorry for   
what my nephew did to your eye, good day" and she leaves, back with her poker face

-"that was the first time i saw any emotion coming from that person, and i knew her for years through shirogane"from the way  
he spoke of her he looked kinda afraid of her, and i was kinda too much scared to say something "there is also another reason  
why i called you here, keith kogane was expelled from the garrison, so in a couple of days you will see that you were upgraded  
to fighter's class, and i can say that hunk garret will be your engenier, but there is a small complication with your comunication  
member, katie holt recently was cought getting into my office so i had to ban her from the academy grounds, but that genius   
girl already hacked the system and put herself there under the name of pidge gunderson a male student, security might be on   
the look out for katie holt but the teachers are to turn a blind eye to pidge gunderson, i want you to help me keeping her   
out of trouble, she has the right to know the truth but considering how much i already meddled in the backroung for the people  
involed in the kerberos the higher ups have an eye on me already, so i won't be able to do much, and you if you try and tell  
her the truth try and be quiet about it, this is all the warning i have to give you, you can go now"

and with that a couple of days later pidge joined me and hunk and we became a team, it was a lot of hard work, the teachers  
were harsh with our team, mostly because of me, they wanted to motivate me to be better, manny of them compered me with keith  
and considering mmy last talk with him ended in such a sour note, each comparision with him made me more angry with him, it did  
motivated me to do more but turned the joke rivalary i had with him into someting more personal and serius for me, and around  
one year later, even after beeing together for so long i never manage to tell pidge the truth since she was so distant , i  
also never manage to telk hunk all the truth, he did knew that i had a secret boyfriend eventualy but i asked him to wait untill  
i was ready to talk about him, then shiro came back from the galra in that scape pod, we all rescued him and when shiro talked   
with me again for the first time in so long and i felt my heart break all over again cuse i could see that from his eyes he  
had no memory of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song lance sings to shiro is kekkai sensen ending(Blood Blockade Battlefront)-
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6sJn-x_fR4


	6. epilogue

"and that's pretty much it" lance said with a weak smile

"oh god...snif... snif....when you both are together again and...snif.. he doesn't rember" hunk says trying to hold back  
some tears

"hold up" pidge says "iverson knew ? and you pretended not to know ? well this explains why your reactiom seemed a bit over  
the top"

"yup, well pidge i'm sorry to say this but you had the worst discise for the garrison you could have picked, like you were  
basicaly a shorter matt, for any teacher they would have known on the spot, more over iverson since he knew the kerberos   
crew personaly, he is a lot kinder then he seams, or acts in class"

"but they gave you soo much shit, and if iverson trained you personaly why the simulator had so manny fails?"pidge says

"well, that's because the simulator for us it was in a much higher lvl" lance says

"this makes so much sense" hunk says

"it does?" pidge wonders

"yeah it does, we failed a lot in the simulator but in general score we allways were in the top 5, i mean you crashed a lot  
this is a fact, but when looking in the scores you allways had a very high score, i mean most people assumed you did some sort  
of extra credit, but the fact that you were piloting in a harder dificulty setting means that you get a much higher score  
in the end"

"ok but changin the subject, what a bout allura, i mean you allways were flirting with her, now you say you weren't serius  
about it, but does she knows or something ?"

"yeah actually we had a serious talk after the hole nyma incident, i mean we almost lost a lion because of my mystake,if i  
didn't manage to talk to you guys as soon as i had we might had lost blue to zarkon, then she talked with me says that i  
can be friendly with the people we meet but i shouldn't drop my guard so soon, and that i shouldn't try to flirt with random  
aliens we meet, after all there is certain risks in minggling more intamately with diferent species, like there might be a   
risk that certain aliens could be toxic to humans, like i could be poisoned just by kissing the wrong alien, she also asked   
if i was serius in my 'courtship tries' with her, her words might i add, wich i explained that i have a loved one, but it is  
complicated, i don't expect anything to come out of the flirting considering how bad the lines i used were, i liked to use  
more to relese the tension, or my streess, she understood, that and since she wasn't unconfortable by my flirting she let me  
flirt as much as i want, she even flirt back if we hapen to be alone, cuse she knows no one would belive me if i said she  
flirted back"

"yeah sorry bro i don't belive it" hunk says with disbelif

"i do actually, i know allura can be a little shit from time to time" pidge says" she just hide the best out of all of us,  
and she did gave a speach after the hole nyma thing huh"

"yeah, she actualy manage to trick me because she used keith"

"i knew it" hunk says

"knew what"pidge says

"because of how much manny teachers used keith as a comparrison to motivate me to be better, i kinda developed a complexicon  
so comparing him to me hurts a lot and it also is the easiest way to make me do something stupid, i explained a bit of this   
to her, wich is why she never comparer me to keith, even though she does this with the others, although i got better with   
this complex after i begun to pilot red."

"so all in all that flirting was more you joking around and what making shiro jelous?" pidge asks

"a little bit" lance says with a little flush on his cheeks" i mean before the lion switch, shiro each time i flirted with   
someone he allways magicaly apeared near me, and made me stop with the flirting, i liked the atention, i didn't get much  
but it was all i got, this might be a bit pathetic, but at least in those moment i could feel closer to him, now he is a bit  
more distant, no that's not the right word, i don't even have a word to describe, it's like he is allways there for us but   
at the same time isn't"

"well he does act a bit wierd lately, like i'm still a bit bitter about the lotor things" hunk says

"acutaly that's not quite unusual for shiro, shiro has a bit of control issues, we just never had an oportunity to see, shiro  
was raised in a mostly traditinal japanese household, the fact that they understood shiro pansexuality was impressive all own  
it's own, but he had been tought about the status quo on things, it just intensified those thing with his military training  
we didn't noticed that at the start of the voltron because we were just like that as well, we follow the person with the   
higher status, wich for us is shiro, shiro even though he says we are a team and we all have some imput, that is true but he  
must have the last word, unless he allows someone else to have, wich a the start sometimes he let allura take a bit of the   
control since she has more knowlage of the situation, wich it would be a temporary thing in his eyes, but there was thing  
that change how we see things, when keith was the black paladin he leads the team in a complete diferent way, shiro works  
for an united front while keith is more of a divide and conquer kind of guy, with keith lets us have a lot more freedom to  
do what we wanted, like this might be a bit of a rude comparison, but let's say we are dogs, and keith and shiro were the   
dog walkers, some dog walkers he the dogs run without a leash around him wich would be keith, and shiro is the guy that  
has one of those expendable leashes, he lets us roam free but has a fail safe, a way to pull as back if needed, they lead in  
complete oposite ways, wich was why shiro did a lot of backsit leading when we found him again, wich might have contributed   
to one of the reasons why keith left, there is also the fact that shiro might not see allura as a supirior anymore, i mean  
at the start we saw her has the princess and kinda of alien guide, but now she is a paladin as well, wich in his eyes would   
mean a demotion , since shiro is the black paladin and leader, he trusts his guts and instincts, he also value our opinion  
but in the end of the day it's his words that he sees as final, i noticed that a bit when we went to dates, so i tried and   
teach him how to relax and and let others take the lead, how to let things go in a random directions, sadly most of the things  
i taught shiro in how to be more espontanious and chaotic was lost after the first time he went to the galra, in my own way   
i tried to make him a bit more relaxed, but look at that, the galra hapened AGAIN and we were further back then when we started, he is  
extra tense and the fact that his team manny times like to act independtly doesn't quite sit right with him, wich is why he  
went behaind our backs to do what he thought would be better, hence the lotor things, wich worked well in the end, but the   
means is what left me a bit unerved, but i will try again to make shiro more relaxed, after all we will be in a kinda of down  
time, since allura and lotor will work together in their own thing and we will do other stuff most of the time, some this will  
provide a nice oportunity, i'm hopefull, for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is part 1, i hope i can start on part 2 soon, but college starts tomorrow so there is that to consider


End file.
